powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Doggie Kruger
"Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! Hell's Guard Dog! DekaMaster!" Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger (ドギー・クルーガー, Dogī Kurūgā) / DekaMaster (デカマスター, Dekamasutā): Nickname, "Boss" (ボス, Bosu). Biography An alien from the Planet Anubis, he's a member of the Shep-Tribe and the much decorated commander of Earth's SPD unit. He was a legend in his day as a Dekaranger, earning his other nickname, Hell's Guard Dog (地獄の番犬, Jigoku no Banken). Doggie is a tough leader and being honorable, he will do anything to save the ones he cares about. He seems to have feelings for his assistant Cignian Swan Shiratori, panicking whenever he hears that Swan has an admirer. He also occasionally assists the Dekarangers as DekaMaster, wielding the powerful D-Sword Vega. His fighting style is Ginga Ittoryuu or Galaxy Sword, chosen by his Sensei to learn the style's secret technique, Vega Impulse. It was revealed in Dekaranger vs. Abaranger that Doggie suffers from a backbone problem which causes him to miss once in 2,000 attacks, which was cured by Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue. Incidentally, Doggie is friends with Ryunnosuke Sugishita, the owner of the DinoHouse restaurant and friend of the Abarangers, who in turn, was friends with Miyuki Ozu, the mother of the five Ozu siblings. When Doggie, Swan, and Miyuki met, they all quickly became close friends when Miyuki attempted to entrust the two with the Heaven's Flower. Doggie also fought Dark Magic Knight Wolzard for a short time, both proving to be evenly matched. His number is 100. After Marika Reimon encountered Captain Marvelous and the Gokaigers, she contacted Doggie who intercepted and confronted Marvelous. Marvelous kicked the Master License out of his hand, Doggie drew out D-Sword Vega and engaged him, Marvelous fought him off even with handcuffs still on. Before Kruger brought Captain Marvelous in, they accidentally stumbled into a Zangyack scheme overseen by the Alienizer Buramudo to launch Subterranean Missiles to destroy every city on Earth in two hours. When their presence was discovered, Kruger was wounded as he managed to get Captain Marvelous out of harm's way. Though Captain Marvelous offered to help him, Kruger refused to trust the pirate as he left him behind to stop the missile launch regardless of his injuries. Realizing how injured his captor was, Captain Marvelous saved the alien from the potential suicide mission and took him to safety. With Captain Marvelous's sense of honor against all odds winning his trust, Kruger uncuffed the pirate and handed him back his Mobirates. Marvelous united with his teammates and destroyed the missile launching device in time before reuniting with his crew. Together, they changed into the Dekarangers and defeated Buramudo. When Buramudo was enlarged, Gokaioh was formed to stop him from manually launching the one of the Subterranean Missiles, taking out some of the Zangyack fleet in the process. Kruger told the Gokaigers they could now summon the powers of the Dekarangers. Using the Dekaranger keys, they summon the Pat Striker from within Gokaioh. They were soon able to finish off Buramudo. The next morning, the Gokaigers escorted a wounded Kruger when they were cornered by a police barricade. However, Officer Banban Akaza suddenly appears and notified the alleged acts of piracy by the Gokaigers were proven to be a hoax instigated by the Zangyack Empire. The pirates were free to go as he took Kruger, with a warning not to abuse the powers of Dekaranger. It is shown that Kruger will return in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the 35th anniversary movie. A picture shows him alongside DekaSwan and several Rangers and minor heroes that were unseen during the Legend War. Kruger sacrificed the DekaMaster power along with the Extra Heroes and the rest of the Super Sentai at the orders of AkaRanger. Eventually the DekaMaster power, now in the form of the DekaMaster Ranger Key, ends up in the possession of the pirate Basco ta Jolokia - only to have it taken from him by the Gokaigers in episode 31. DekaMaster SPD Mecha * DekaBase / DekaBase Crawler / DekaBase Robo Arsenal * Master License * D-Sword Vega * Special Police Helicopter Trivia *As mentioned in the pamphlet for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Doggie is good friends with Retsu Ichijouji (Space Sheriff Gavan). Whether this will be addressed in Super Sentai, especially as Tetsu Inada, has confirmed he that he will not appear in Gokaiger vs. Gavan, is unknown. Also see *Anubis Cruger, his Power Rangers counterpart from SPD Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Sentai Allies Category:non human sentai ranger Category:Mentor Category:Swordsmanship Category:Sentai Extra Rangers